Doctor Fate
| affiliation = Justice League, Justice Society of America (formerly) | powers = Magic | equipment = Helmet of Fate | first = 107 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson (Nabu); Jason Spisak (host, formerly); Khary Payton (host, formerly); Lacey Chabert (host, formerly); Nolan North (host) }} Doctor Fate, more accurately referred to as Nabu, is a Lord of Order, a supernatural entity and a superhero. History Early life As a Lord of Order, Nabu had to rely on human hosts to have a presence on the physical plane. He could take over host bodies when they wear the Helmet of Fate, transforming them into Doctor Fate. While he is in control, the souls of his hosts remain within the Helmet, powerless to influence the outside world. The most prominent host was Kent Nelson. He joined the Justice Society of America. Nelson's wife Inza convinced Kent to stop wearing the Helmet of Fate, and Nabu remained trapped in the Helmet for 65 years. 2010 Nabu gained a new human host when Wally West put on the Helmet in the fight against Klarion. They were evenly matched, but Fate won after he hurt Klarion's familiar Teekl, severing his ties with the mortal plane. Nabu at first refused to relinquish control of Wally's body. Kent Nelson, who had been mortally wounded, and sucked into the Helmet along with Wally when the young hero put it on, convinced Nabu that Wally was not the right suitor to be the next Doctor Fate. He would keep the Lord of Order company until a suitable successor was chosen. The Helmet of Fate would reside in Wally's room in Mount Justice for safekeeping. Aqualad used the Helmet to fight against Wotan of the Injustice League. Kent once again convinced Nabu to relinquish the new host. Zatanna used the Helmet to fight against Klarion. After she took him down, Nabu refused to give up her body, as he needed a permanent host to keep Klarion at bay. Zatara convinced Nabu to take him as a host instead of his daughter. Doctor Fate, along with Superman and Captain Marvel, destroyed the fourth ice fortress. Doctor Fate attended the Justice League meeting to consider expanding its membership. During the meeting, Captain Marvel questioned whether Fate should inherit Zatara's seat in the League, because Fate coerced Zatara into letting him use his body. Re-evaluation of his membership was put to a vote, though Fate justified staying on the League by stating that he joined at Zatara's request so that the others could keep an eye on them. With the other inductees into the League, Doctor Fate was welcomed to the Hall of Justice and given an official membership pass. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Doctor Fate welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel and Icon were sent by the Light to subdue the Team, but they found the Cave deserted. The moment the trio made it back to the Watchtower, the Team ambushed them with cure-tech. Doctor Fate was tagged straight away, and after taking care of the other two, Zatanna attempted to remove the Helmet. She was electrocuted by the magics that held the helmet in place. 2016 After gamma squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Doctor Fate arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Known hosts * Kent Nelson (formerly) * Kid Flash (briefly) * Aqualad (briefly) * Zatanna (briefly) * Zatara (current) Powers and abilities Nabu's magical connection to the Helmet of Fate allows him to completely possess the body of the wearer. Once in control, he can utilize many mystical abilities including: * Flight * Energy blasts * Magical constructs (Mostly depicting an Ankh) * Telepathy with his human host Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Justice Society of America